Double Date
by laurenparade
Summary: All human. Bella and her new boyfriend Edward go on a date with their best friends Alice and Jasper. What no one was expecting was the shenanigans that occured after an erotic truth or dare game...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Okay, so I changed my mind. Instead of waiting to put this on my other account, I'm putting the prologue on here until I can get the other one running properly. To be honest, I'm still unsure whether or not I'll conintue this story. Maybe some review could change my mind... ;)_

**Prologue**

When I awoke it was still dark. I yawned and tried to turn over, but something was in my way. Frowning sleepily, I looked to my right and gasped. It was Jasper, stark naked, with an equally naked Alice on the other side of him. Glancing to my left, I saw Edward, also nude. I was shocked momentarily before the memories flooded my groggy brain.

Edward and I had gone on a double date with our best friends, Alice and Jasper. I remembered getting tipsy and walking home hand in hand between Edward and Alice, Jasper holding Alice's other hand. Arriving at their apartment, there had been some body shots followed by some erotic truth or dare. Rather, 'dare or dare' as Edward termed it.

Heat flooded my face as I remembered the intense foursome that came after, thanks to some dumb-ass decision on my part.

I closed my eyes, hoping for some more sleep to come. I dreaded the morning and the aftermath of our actions that would surely follow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do no own these characters. Stephanie Meyer, bless her, created them and I'm just having some fun with them. Perhaps a bit **_**too**_** much fun…. ;)**

_Okay, so I'm sorry this took so freaking long to post. I was so busy working on my other story I kinda forgot about this one. But the first chapter is here, finally. It's basically just explaining what happened before and it's a bit short, yeah, but the next one is coming soon and will contain some more kinkier stuff. Promise :)_

_Note: I've never written anything dirty like this before. But, thankfully, I have a pretty perverted mind so I'll try my best to make it work. Also, I've never personally done body shots before, so I'm hoping that I got it right in this chapter :D_

**Chapter One: The Date**

As Edward drove towards the restaurant we were meeting Alice and Jasper at, I was suddenly nervous. We had been joking a few seconds ago, but now my nerves constricted my throat. I had known Edward for about a year now. We had been friends up until a month ago, when he had asked me out. I was overjoyed, having been in love with him since I met him. That sounds corny and cliché, I know, but it's true. Apparently, it was the same way for him. That thought was comforting, and it helped ease the nervousness.

"So, are you excited?" Edward asked casually.

"I guess. I'm a bit nervous though," I admitted. He looked questioningly at me.

I glowered darkly out the window. "Alice has never been known to tone down the enthusiasm. She'll probably start gushing about how we'll end up double dating all the time. And, considering I've known her since birth, she'll probably tell embarrassing stories about me or something."

He laughed at that, his green eyes twinkling playfully. His beauty never failed to take my breath away.

"Oh, _now _I'm excited," he said, still chuckling.

* * *

When we arrived, the hostess led us to our table. Alice and Jasper were already there, and they rose to greet us.

"Bella! Edward! I'm so glad you two could make it," Alice exclaimed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "As if they wouldn't come. They should know by now you'd probably hunt them down if they didn't show up," he teased good naturedly, calming us all down. I smiled at him. Jasper was awesome; he could always calm me down with a look or a simple touch on the shoulder. He was the cement that kept us crazy kids together.

After ordering our various alcoholic drinks, the conversation veered towards possible activities after dinner.

"Well, I was thinking you two could come back to our place, and we would hang out there," Jasper said, too innocently.

Alice nodded her agreement, her eyes wide and innocent. "Yeah, and we could watch a movie or play some games." Hmm, they were definitely planning something special for us. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, but she merely continued eating her chicken salad. Damn pixie. I'd just have to find out when we got there.

* * *

When we were finished eating, we walked to their apartment, being too drunk to drive safely. Thankfully, their apartment was just around the corner. We were forced to let go of each other's hands as we walked up the narrow stairwell. Laughing goofily at ourselves, we entered the apartment.

Edward stretched out on the only couch as Jasper took residence on the one Lay-Z-Boy chair, leaving Alice and me to sit on the plush golden carpet. We sat talking idly about what we wanted to do next. Suddenly, Jasper shot up from his chair with an evil glint in his eye. Rushing to the kitchen, he returned with a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker, and some lime slices. Alice raised her eyebrows at him.

"Let me guess…Body shots?" I asked.

He grinned wickedly. "Oh yes."

Edward laughed. "That's a great idea."

"I know, I know. Now, which one of you lovely ladies wants to go first?" Jasper asked, eyeing Alice and me.

I volunteered to go first. The thin, dark blue v-neck shirt I had on was rolled up to reveal my flat, pale stomach. I layed back on the dining room table and let Edward pour the salt right underneath my rib cage.

Jasper poured the liquour into some shot glasses and put a lime wedge in between my mouth. Edward licked my stomach, sending tingly feelings to my lower half, downed the shot and gently sucked on the lime in my mouth. I blushed a little but smiled impishly at him and he winked.

"Mmm, Bella, your skin tastes delicious," he murmured, rubbing his lips softly across my navel. I shivered. I seriously could not wait until I made love with this man. Sure, I've had sex before, but I had a feeling that it'd be so much different with Edward. So much more real and amazing.

Alice was next and Edward after her. We kept it up until we were all fairly drunk. After cleaning up all the tequila and salt from our stomachs and chests, we returned to the living room. Alice and I were still giggling, and curled up on the floor with a blanket. Not noticing the guys' conversation, we were startled to find them laughing about something and looking over at us with mischievous smiles.

"Hey ladies, Jasper and I came up with something else to do," said Edward, leering at us.

"Oh, really," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Really. How do you feel about playing some truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, looking at Alice, who nodded.

"Why not?" Alice said casually.

I've never really played truth or dare much outside of slumber parties, but there was really nothing else to do. Something in the back of my brain was trying to get my attention. Something I felt suspicious about before… I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. _I'd worry about it later, _I thought. _It probably wasn't very important._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Dare or Dare

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. I merely wanted to make her characters do dirty things.**

_I'm sorry this took so long. But here it is, in all it's lemony glory._

_Oh, and speaking of lemons, I need some help with the... 'slang' of this website. I feel like a totally newb._

_So, lemon = sexual stuff. OOC = out of character? And I still don't know what fluff is. Sweet, gushy stuff? Oh, and I also don't know what AU or AH is. There's some other terms as well, but I can't remember O.o_

**Chapter Two: Dare or Dare**

Edward began the game. "Okay, Bella…" Of course he'd start with me. I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you-"

I interrupted him. "Don't I get to choose which one I want?"

He grinned devilishly. "Not this time. It's pretty much just 'dare or dare.'"

I sighed. "Fine. What must I do?"

His smirk widened. "I dare you to unbuckle Jasper's belt…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"And?" I prodded.

"With your teeth."

I felt my jaw dropped. Usually Edward was incredibly possessive, not that I'd minded. It was probably because I've known Jasper forever and he knew nothing would come of it.

I glanced at Alice and she smiled encouragingly.

_Well, if this is okay with all of them…_

"Well, okay then," I said as I sauntered over to Jasper. I kneeled in front of his chair, smiling playfully. His eyes widened as I put my hands on his upper thigh, spreading them apart to give myself better access to his belt. Just then, memories of what Alice told about Jasper's sexual side popped into my head for some unfathomable reason. I ignored them and set about my task. I kept my eyes on his as I slowly bit the strap of his belt, gently pulling it loose from the first, then second loop. I noticed him harden in his pants and giggled. Finally, I pulled it completely free without any obstacles. Well, except for one very obvious one in his jeans.

I smirked at him while I moved my hands slowly from his thighs, lightly caressing them as I got up. I noted the sexual tension in the room increasing as I took my spot next to Alice. Edward's eyes were bright with lust and excitement.

_So he enjoyed watching me with Jasper, did he? _I thought, slightly stunned.

"My turn," I announced. I turned to Alice.

I pondered what she was to do for a moment. An idea popped into my head and I went with it.

"Okay Alice, I want you to go over to Edward and give him a lap-dance a stripper would be proud of." I wondered briefly if I could enjoy this as much as Edward enjoyed Jasper and me.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she seemed to catch the sexual characteristics of the dares. She hopped up gracefully and went over to straddle Edward's lap. Putting her hands on his, she started grinding into him in a way that left little to the imagination. He appeared to enjoy it, and I was surprised to find that I did too.

* * *

The dares from then on got dirtier and the tension in the room grew thicker. When Jasper dared me to make out with Alice, which was tame considering what we were doing before, Edward snorted. I looked at him questioningly.

"Bella would never do that. She's never kissed a girl in her life," he said, practically daring me to defy what he said.

I was miffed. "Don't be so sure, Edward darling," I said, batting my lashes sweetly.

He raised his eyebrows skeptically. That only spurred me on. I scooted closer to Alice, putting my left hand at the back her neck and my right on her waist. She looked startled a moment, then pulled herself closer to me. I pressed my lips gently against hers. They were soft, as was her tongue when it demanded entrance in my mouth. I parted my lips and let my tongue dance with hers. I let one hand drift to her hip bone, stroking it, as the other traced circles at the nape of her neck.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that I was enjoying myself as I moaned softly into her mouth. Her responding moan sent shivers of pleasure throughout me. I pulled away and ducked my head, embarrassed. I was going too far; sure, I had my fair share of alcohol, but I was sober enough to realize what I was being an idiot.

I was drunk enough to not care.

Edward and Jasper groaned in unison. I grinned at them. "Oh, sorry, were you two enjoying that?"

"Hell yes, we were!" Jasper exclaimed. Edward nodded fervently, the bulge in his jeans evident. I let out a low, breathy chuckle. "Well, why don't you two come over here and join us?" I suggested brashly. They were shocked. They looked at each other for a short moment before hauling ass towards Alice and me. There was a bit of a partner switch; Jasper came next to me, Edward next to Alice. Leaving my right hand on Alice's hip, I placed the other at the back of Jasper's head, pulling him to me. Alice, left one hand on my breast as she kissed Edward.

Pressing his lips against mine, Jasper grabbed my hips roughly, pulling me closer, yet I maintained contact with Alice.

_Whoa. Alice was right. Jasper is…an amazing kisser, _I thought, _But I can't wait to see what else he can do!_

I let my hand drift up slowly to Alice's small, perfect breast, kneading it gently. She mimicked my motions, causing me to moan into Jasper's mouth. This only encouraged him and he kissed me with increasing fervor that I felt myself become increasingly wet between my thighs. Pulling back from his lips, I drifted down his neck, kissing and nipping at his delicious skin as I went. He groaned, his hands becoming entangled in my hair. Alice's hand became more insistent on my breast, teasing my hardened nipples. I did the same to her as Jasper started kissing and licking my neck. One hand fisted in his hair, I let my other hand slide down Alice's stomach, coming up underneath her shirt. I locked eyes with her and then nodded towards her and Jasper's room. She nodded in agreement, and we got up, pulling Edward and Jasper towards the bedroom.

_It's a good thing they have a freaking huge bed, _I noted.

Edward and Jasper switched roles as Alice and kissed. Edward came up behind me, kissing my shoulder and removing my shirt. I felt his stiffness on my lower back and shivered in pleasure and anticipation, wetness pooling between my legs. As Jasper removed Alice's shirt and bra, I leaned down to gently kiss her peaks. She whimpered, undoing my jeans for me as I removed her skirt. We switched places then, and I went over to Jasper, kissing slowly down his chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. His hands went to my back, un-clasping my bra. I tugged on his jeans, pulling them off. He removed his boxers quickly, his mind-boggling erection coming out to play. Ridding me of the scanty piece off lace that passed as underwear, he scooped me up and brought me to the bed, where he stretched out beside me. Alice pulled a now naked Edward over to the bed, as well.

My eyes felt like they had popped out of their sockets. Edward was…even more dazzling naked. Even inch of his lean, muscular body was utter perfection. His huge erection stood out, gloriously long and hard. I gushed even more at the sight of him, my pussy aching for him to be in me.

Alice layed down next to me, and began kissing me softly. Jasper kneeled in front of me, Edward in front of Alice. As they both stroked our bare stomachs in such a tender, loving way, I realized this was more than just fucking for all of us. It was…loving each other in the biggest, fullest way possible. I was overjoyed at the thought and leaned up to give each of them a sweet kiss on the lips. They all paused then, and we just kind of smiled at each other a moment before continuing.

Jasper slowly went down on me, Edward doing the same to Alice. We glanced at each other, nodding our individual approval.

Jasper, rubbing his lips against my very wet ones, murmured, "Bella, you smell so good. I can't wait to taste you."

I fisted my hands on his hair, bringing his lips closer to where I wanted… no, needed them to be. "Then taste me," I whispered.

And he did. Oh, my fucking God, he did. He sucked and nipped my lips, one deft hand rubbing along my clit. I gasped and arched my back when he suddenly plunged two fingers inside me. I moaned his name loudly, and his hand fisted in his golden locks.

Alice moaned as well, and I felt a sudden wave of jealousy come over me. She got Edward first.

_Oh, well. This is amazing, and there's no fucking way she's getting to fuck him before me. Hell to the NO._

We both climaxed at the same time, and I saw the stars everyone talked about. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. She looked over at me, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. We snuggled up against each other, totally content. The guys, however, had other plans.

"What's this?" asked Edward in faux shock.

"Oh, no, no, no. We are not even close to being done with you two," Jasper teased as he began to stroke my clit, re-igniting the desire. I shivered and lifted myself to my knees in front of him.

"Oh?" I said softly, kissing down his neck. "What exactly do you and Edward have in mind, hmm?"

"Mmm. I'm not sure if there's much that can top that," Alice murmured next to me.

They smirked at each other. "Oh, we can definitely top that. Japer?" Edward said, all cocky like.

"OF course we can. Now, I want you both to get on your knees and give Edward and I the same pleasure we just showed you," demanded Jasper, mirroring Edward's tone.

I was a little apprehensive at first; I've never given head before. Banishing the thought, I pushed Jasper toward the headboard. In my peripheral vision, I saw Alice begin to pump Edward with her tiny, yet skilled hands. Glancing at Edward, I saw the lust there, but there was something else. Something off.

Jealousy flashed in his eyes and was gone before I could be sure. I sighed very softy. Of course. This made sense. I had always refused to go down on him, and here I was, doing it to Jasper without the barest hint of refusal. I sent out a silent promise to him that I'd make it up later, and started going about the task at hand.

I kissed and nipped slowly from his neck to his abdomen, pausing only to suck gently on his nipples. Achieving my destination, I slowly kissed his tip and swirled my tongue around it. He let out a low groan. I looked up to see his head thrown back, his lips parted in ecstasy. I smiled, emboldened, and lowered my head to suck and knead his sack.

"Fuck, Bella. Fuck," he gasped.

Returning to his dick, I put it in my mouth firmly, bobbing my head and stroking with my hands what wouldn't fit.

I continued the movements, going faster and sucking harder until I felt him tense. His hands fisted in my hair, I could he was almost there, so I gently ran my teeth over his length.

He exploded with a loud, "FUCK BELLA!"

I licked him clean then went over to his slumped body to play with his hair. I smiled tenderly at him and gave him a gently peck on the lips.

While I was waiting for him to recover, I watched Alice and Edward. Her head moved up and down on his dick skillfully. His eyes were closed, and his hands clutched the sheets underneath him. He was coming to his release, I could see, and his hands began fisting in Alice's hair as she deep-throated him. He came and she lapped up all of him before laying down between us.

Jasper was fully recovered by now and completely hard again. He went to Alice and began kissing her passionately. I could tell where they were headed and I wanted the same with Edward. We haven't had sex yet, but had gotten damn close before his gentlemanly side stopped us.

_Screw that, _I thought. _Or better yet, screw him! Literally!_

I went to him then and straddled his hips, rubbing my dripping center along his length. I felt him harden. He smiled up at me though half closed eyes, pulling my lips his. I kissed him for a moment before moving down his neck, trailing kissed along his shoulders.

I was nipping a patch of skin somewhere behind his right ear when he growled at me for teasing him.

"Now, Edward," I purred into his ear, "If I was teasing, I wouldn't do this, now would I?"

I took him in both hands than, (wow, who knew I was ambidextrous!). He groaned loudly and roughly slid into me. The feeling was incredible, and he was still for a second, letting us adjust. I dropped my head onto his shoulder, letting out a low, "Fuck." He chuckled throatily and gently flipped me over on my back.

He slid out slowly, almost completely out, and I pouted. I missed the contact already. He smirked, then shoved forcefully back in. I moaned loudly at the contact, and my hips bucked, urging him on. He fucked me roughly, and it was amazing. I stared into his eyes, trying to convey my love for him mentally. He got it, and he slowed his thrusts to a steady pace that nearly left me breathless. I grabbed his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his flesh. He kissed my lips, my neck, my shoulders, leaving a blazing hot trail wherever his lips went. I was lost in the pleasure of it all when I heard him whisper my name.

"Bella. I need you to come for me, baby," he murmured against my shoulder. I felt his fingers brush my clit and my hips bucked roughly as I felt myself climax. He fell over the ledge with me, crying out my name. We both came, and he slumped over me, spent. I giggled against his chest and began kissing and nipping at him. He laughed deeply, and rolled over beside me. He had a slight sheen of sweat on him and his hair was wild about his face. I knew I didn't look much better. I snuggled up against him, and whispered "I love you" in his ear. He crushed me against his chest. "As I love you."

Remembering Alice and Jasper, I looked over to where they were. They were snuggled up in a similar position. They looked over, and we all laughed happily.

"I love you guys," I announced. They laughed harder.

"We love you, too," giggled Alice. Jasper winked. It was such a simple gesture, but it aroused me incredibly. I rolled over on to my back, and propped myself on my elbows.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am definitely not ready for bed." I raised my eyebrows suggestively. They all grinned and the cycle began.


End file.
